Kickin' Butt and Taking Names
by I'm In Like With You
Summary: Okay so the Twilight gang in Maximum Ride's spot; running from danger, living life to the extreme, basically around 1st-2nd book of MR, no specific time for T- no couples, cannon pairings later.
1. Prologue

**Prologue****:**

"Sir, the new models have been created." Informed one of the assistants.

"Hmm… show me their training footage." Droned Aro, the director, he was not actually alive, (he'd become so frail by not moving for eons of years that he'd instructed the people who worked for him to robotically enhance him. They'd done so much that his lungs and windpipe would not work for his new body) so no-one would've been able to tell that he was excited for his new army of Erasers, they had to be perfect, the company had had 6 tries.

The assistant slipped a DVD into one of the many machines that connected to- again- one of the many Hi Def screens and it brightened up to show a surveillance video from one of the training rooms. Aro watched for a few minutes, analyzing their movements, strengths and weaknesses, and over-all composure of the recent batch. "I appro-" He stopped mid sentence. "What is that!" He mentally cranked up his volume tabs so that he was screaming.

"What, wh-" And then the assistant saw it too. The new version of Erasers had wings; all of them had been just newly created- except for one. It was grotesquely different than the rest of the batch; while all the new Erasers had been modified to look attractive while they were in their human form- this one seemed to be permanently encased in a half and half formation. "It must've been from the last batch, I believe it answers to Ari."

The two watched that Eraser closer, and after a few more minutes Aro officially approved.

* * *

**Ha ha ha very short prologue....Okey dokey, here's some insight on my Max/Twi fanfic: Have you ever noticed any of the similarities?**

**Isabella-Maximum, both main female characters.**

**Edward-Fang, both main male characters (plus extremely cute).**

**Emmett-The Gasman, both funny guys.**

**Alice-Nudge, both NEVER stop talking and are very… fashion-conscious.**

**Rosalie-Angel, both occasionally power-hungry**

**Jasper-Iggy, both are able to sense things and are mysterious.**

**Aro-Uber Director, Evil. No question about it. **

_**ENJOY THE REST OF MY BOOK! **_


	2. Chapter 1

**Mm'kay, so I decided to have all the ages as in MR, (Bella 14, Edward 14, Jasper ((not blind)) 14, Alice 11, Emmett 8, Rose 6) But this is 4 years ago. Carlisle will be taking up the Jeb character- sorry. Yes Rose and Emmett are siblings; only cannon pairing will be E/B. PS: wings! You'll find their special powers later (some the same as Max Ride & made a couple made up). **** OH YEAH… Little Werewolf-san made a GREAT point… Ari in the last chapter should've been Jacob… sorry again!**

**4 Years Ago: BPOV**

"Hi-ya!" I shouted, doing a round-house kick into the shielded body of Edward, my "opponent". After that followed a series of punches, and on the last one, I pushed down on his shoulders, soared up into the air, and landed behind him, ready almost instantly.

He exhaled loudly as my whole 67 pounds pushed down on his unpadded shoulders, sinking to the ground. This was very easy, standard training- he just wasn't expecting the last part. We were outside behind our house, training in case the Erasers come back. Erasers are like stupid, werewolf-y, DNA thingies, like me. I'm 10 (more or less) and I'm a DNA recombinant, 98% normal person, 2% umm avian… ya know… bird. AKA I have really cool wings. I stuck my tongue out at him and retrieved my shield so he could practice.

We were all training; Jasper and Alice were sparring, like us, I was happy Alice was holding her own. Emmett was working with his itsy bitsy wings, getting up to a foot off the ground. Cute little Rosie was playing with Lego's, how was that training? We'd already figured out that she was very handy with tools… or would be- right now that was a little risky, so we stuck with Lego's. Carlisle, who was acting like a dad, was watching over us all.

As soon as I got my chest protector on, Edward charged at me. I couldn't resist! I side stepped out of the way and he skidded to a halt a few feet behind- I was smart enough to turn around quickly. "Not fair!" Edward seethed, as he raced towards me.

_Fine,_ I thought sourly, _be a crybaby_. I braced myself, he hurled toward me, keeping his wings closed tightly for more speed, and a leg outstretched, ready to break some-one's ribs if they didn't have a chest protector on. _Holy crap, holy crap! _I thought as he got closer. _Whoosh!_ All the air in my body raced out and I fell backward, on to my back- double pain. I did a quick inventory, bones broken? None. Being able to breathe? Not quite yet, I coughed quietly. Edward was smirking.

"Wow that was almost too easy." He bragged. I'm sure I appeared nonchalant as I accepted his hand helping me up. As soon as I was up, though, I soared upward, letting loose my awesome wings, shaking off the chest guard. The top of my wings (which are about 9-10 feet long) are all white, then are chocolate brown, like my hair, and fade into black at the tips. It felt so good to be flying! As soon as I was roughly 20 or 30 feet up, I dive-bombed at my target, saw the sunlight glinting off his bronze hair, but I pulled back at the last second, it's a rule that we can't hurt each other on purpose. Normally I hate rules, but this is a good one.

I could see his scared face when I stood up, normal again, and almost laugh out loud. "Dude, you should see your face right now." I chuckle. His teeth clench and his eyes harden, typical boy.

He growled and I quickly put my chest protector on and these mitt-things so that people can punch your hands and it won't hurt. He lets his anger out on those, not me- thank god.

**~*4~*Years*~Later*~: BPOV**

"Jazz, what'cha making?" I asked Jasper. He's the best cook in like… ever.

"Confidential." He said, blocking my view. I sighed loudly, faking being exasperated.

"Whatever O mighty chef! I'm going to wake up Rose and the Ali-Channel." I joked. As I walked into their room I realized Alice is on the floor. And Rose is safe in her bed. They have different beds because Alice was officially named "Most Dangerous To Hurt You While Asleep" because she kicks… and kicks and rolls all over; she actually has a queen bed so she won't hurt herself and yet she ends up on the floor most nights. I decided to wake Rose up first so she won't be woken up from Alice's constant chatter.

"Hey Rosie…" I whispered lightly. "Time to wake up, watch out, though, Alice fell." She started to blink the sleep out of her eyes.

"Again?" She smiled and got up, surveying the tangled mess of blankets in front of her. "Thank you…." She yawned and got up to go wake up Emmett, (her brother) probably.

"Alice, wake up. Alice, wake _up. _Alice…" I said louder than Rose because Alice can sleep through… a lot, and nudge her blanket. It was right then that I noticed her legs were on the bed while her torso and head are on the wood floor. Smirking, I lift her legs up and hold them a couple centimeters off the ground. I draw in a loud breath, "Wake up!" I exclaim as I drop her legs on the ground.

"Huhhh….? Whhhaa'?" She slurred.

"I _said _wake up! Jasper's cooking "confidential" apparently." You can see her roll her eyes through half-closed lids.

"Mm-hmm, sure he is Bells," Alice said, getting up and rummaging through her closet. I figured this'll probably take a good five minutes, so I found a random magazine and flip through the pages.

_**Not Sure Of What to Wear? Take this quiz to find out! **_Screamed the title, "I am sure, but Alice sure isn't," I muttered. As promised, about five minutes later, Alice comes out, looking as good as she can with our wrinkled, limited supply of clothes. "C'mon, Jasper's probably done by now. And you know "confidential" never tastes half as good when it's cold instead of warm." That earned me a giggle from Alice. As we walk to the stairs, I check to make sure Edward and Emmett are awake, yep and yep.

After we eat "confidential" (it was actually fried eggs and pancakes) we start to plan what to do.

"I think we should train." Mine.

"I saw some wild strawberry bushes!" Rose.

"Shopping!" I'll let you guess…

"R&R?" Edward.

"Make bombs." No duh, Jasper, I flick him in the shoulder.

"WATERBALLOON FIGHT!" Everyone stops talking and stares at Emmett, he holds up a huge container of empty water balloons. "Ya'll can thank me later." He boasts with a huge smile.

Seconds later, we're all rushing outside to our hose to fill them up. "Emmett, hand me half of them and I'll fill 'em up in the sink." Reaching my hand out, I rushed back inside, bent on getting done first so I can unleash my mad skills in a surprise attack.

Thankfully, I was done first. I pelted everyone within range. I totally cracked up when all of them simultaneously looked up at me. The rest of the morning goes like that, surprise attacks and flat out running up behind the person and killing their "'do".

…That was until I heard the ominous sound of jets. "Everybody stop." I said in as normal a voice as I can manage. Everyone stops. "Listen, now don't panic. Jasper and Emmett," I continue in a hopefully normal tone, "Fill these balloons with bomb stuff or whatever." I'd now located where the source was coming from. "They've seen us… everyone, change into less wet clothes."My voice had become a whisper. "Now go, go, go!" We were ready and outside in about 1 minute, or just as the jet was landing some miles off. I smiled my trademark, evil, I've-got-a-plan-that-will-knock-their-socks-off smile.

"…Everyone remember what a 'surprise attack' is?" I get the same kinds of grins. "Boulders, tall grass." Everyone hid in one or the other.

Soon enough, I hear the footsteps of Erasers. I hear one close enough so I reach my arm out from under my boulder and grab his ankle. I jump out and- in the process of doing so- twist his ankle, he falls to the ground. I'm not paying attention to that, though, I'm looking at their _wings._ "THEY HAVE WINGS!" I shout, everyone's up on their feet in seconds. I begin doing a move I've really come to enjoy in the past few minutes; you yank their wings out and up. It (obviously) really hurts. It's a rule for us that we can't do that to each other. While that Eraser clutches his foot, I attempt to fly up but somebody grabs me from behind- it's a new Eraser, I can tell by his clumsiness- and tries to pull my wings out… it's not working; he's fumbling like crazy to get in the right position. As soon as he's there, though, he's out cold because I did the one move where you hit him with a back-hand fist in the face and shout "Up, up and away guys!" Ha! It works pretty well.

…Except when the stupid Erasers hear you. Soon enough, I find out a really good move in the sky is dodging and going down to the side and coming up behind them. It's hilarious because we're like tiny compared to them, and we can barely fit our wingspan in our room. Edward's clobbering an unlucky Eraser and shouting, "We're like ballet dancers… and you're like… freaking… _refrigerators!_" In between punches. I swear I almost crack up, but then I feel a tug on my right wings Primaries (for those not "in the know", Primary feathers are feathers that make flapping wings silent- owls have them). The battle goes as planned because somewhere in the midst of it, Edward snags a gun from a rather clumsy uncoordinated-looking Eraser. He later complains that there were no extra bullets and we'd be a bit conspicuous shopping for bullets with a 6-year-old in tow.

**Like it? Please say yes! This took forever to write and I had serious writer's block! **** Any who, trying to get more out soon! Wish me luck in reviews! (and while you're at it, give me some ideas ((that go along with the book)) that I can do in future chapters) Why am I making so many !'s? Maybe it's the half liter of Crush I drank about fifteen minutes ago! **


End file.
